mapping_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldenrebel25
Goldenrebel25 has been mapping since October 3, 2013. He was first inspired by Mervuemeringue , 99batran and Disturbedfan1100, and has 217 Subscribers. Want to see his channel? Click here. Warning: Long page! By the way, please don't edit this page, ask Goldenrebel if you can first. Screen Shot 2014-03-29 at 3.04.26 PM.png|Goldenrebel25 Logo Valgondflag.png|The Flag of New Valgond Screen Shot 2014-02-06 at 12.45.13 PM.png|Goldenrebel25 T-Shirts are being designed! Life Goldenrebel25 luckily has had a good life, and has not been bullied very much. Rebel likes paleontology, such as human evolution. Goldenrebel is homeschooled, and he finds it very fun because he has more free time. He also likes to play mapping games such as Diplomacy, and also video games, such as Atwar, PA, and Forge of Empires. Yes, Goldenrebel likes video games. A LOT. Ever since he was a kid, Goldenrebel had a love for geography, as well as science and the arts. GR25 04:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Mapping History Ever since Goldenrebel25 was a kid, he loved maps. He drew them by hand, and was pretty good at it. When Rebel first watched Mervuemeringue's series on the History of Europe, he immedeately loved it. He already had a passion for geography and acting too, and Mervuemeringue's series had combined those two together. At the time, almost 4 years ago, Rebel had no idea how to map. He eventually watched the whole series, but then for a few months had no more interest in the subject, until he saw 99batran's first ever tests on mapping. He thought that it was nice that there would be some other mappers. A couple of years later, he saw Disturbedfan1100's Future of Europe series and watched every single episode that was out at the time. Soon, Rebel was also watching other mappers, such as MrOwnerandPwner, MapAnimator, Ethan, and of course, 99batran. In late summer 2013, Rebel had made up his mind that he wanted to become a mapper too. But for most of August and September he was busy with other things, like finishing summer and starting school again. Finally, in late September he finally made his youtube channel, titled Goldenrebel25. Rebel made his first mapping tests, A Future of Europe in early to mid September, but decided to not post them because they were really bad. He first started posting Alternate History of Europe videos, and they were pretty bad and had a lot of mistakes. But as time went on, Goldenrebel became better and better, and In late October He started animating a new series, based off of a site called Geacron, and this new series was called the History of Europe, and it is pretty accurate. Also, Rebel has just started his Alternate Future of Europe Series. Rebel has been on Thefutureofeuropeswiki since November 20, 2013 and was brought there by Zephyrus Mapping, the first mapper that Rebel became friends with. In the wiki, Goldenrebel25 currently has 10 allies and has joined the UPMU. He founded the GMA (Golden Mapper Alliance) that includes a lot of mappers for defense and peace. Goldenrebel hit 100 subscribers on April 1st, 2014, and 200 on June 1st, 2014. GR25 04:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC) All Videos Alternate History of Europe Season 1 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 (finale part 1) Episode 10 (finale part 2) Season 2 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 History of Europe Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Alternate Future of Europe Season 1 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Milestones 20 25 40 50 100 Announcements/Official Votes Can't make any videos problem (FIXED) No longer inactive announcement Alternate History Finale Superpower Vote What series should I work on? War Videos War Videos announcement Countries Vordalkien Bargow Derdor Other 20 Largest Empires in the World My Popular Countries List! Test "Add your Countries to my Series" GR25 04:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Livestreams 1 Notes *Goldenrebel25 currently has 3 series on his channel. In order from oldest series to newest series: Alternate History of Europe, History of Europe, and Alternate Future of Europe. He also goes in that cycle while making his videos: Alternate History, History, Alternate Future, and all over again. *Goldenrebel25 is in the NSF and GBP, governer of the GMA. *He Celebrates Mapperdonia week. *He is neutral in the 9th wikia war. *Goldenrebel is mostly Atheist. Personality Rebel is mostly friendly, he has a good sense of humor and makes up jokes as he goes along, normally making people laugh. He is normally seen as the more mature of him and EPP, his twin, but only by a little bit. Like what was said before, Rebel is friendly and tries to end fights but hates to be insulted. When he does, he normally takes it seriously and decreases his relations with whoever insulted him. GR25 04:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Milestones Account Made - Sept. 29, 2013 First Video - Oct. 3, 2013 10 Subscribers - Nov. 4, 2013 20 Subscribers - Nov. 20, 2013 25 Subscribers - Nov. 29, 2013 40 Subscribers - Dec. 29, 2013 50 Subscribers - Jan. 15, 2014 75 Subscribers - Mar. 7, 2014 100 Subscribers - Apr. 1, 2014 150 Subscribers - May 6, 2014 200 Subscribers - June 1, 2014 Estimations 500 Subscribers - 2016 1,000 Subscribers - 2018 GR25 04:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Major nations Goldenrebel has made countless nations, these are the notable ones, from most famed to least. First Generation Nations (Classic Nations) *Vordalkien *Valgond *Caravor *The Melville Horde *Tyberny *Akkér *Bargow *Derdor Second Generation Nations (Rising Nations) *Germania *The Iberian Empire *Galloth *Ivthorn *Roscane Quotes *''"Humans need to get a better grip on Earth, or else they will probably kill themselves to extinction" - Goldenrebel25's opinion of the human race '' *''"Why does this happen? Almost every single war, problem, and all bad things in the world trace back to greed. Everyone has it. Even the first actual war, Akkad vs Sumer, was based of off greed, where the Emperor of Akkad wanted to annex Sumer, for only his own good. Even in this wiki there are wars, most of them for either revenge or for one person's good." - Goldenrebel25's hatred of greed *"War, problems, revenge, they all are just code words for greed." - Goldenrebel25's opinion of greed *"I'm pretty happy that I live in a good part of the world." - ''Goldenrebel25's thankfulness that he has a pretty good life GR25 04:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Where you can find him Youtube : Goldenrebel25 Mapping , Rebelgames25 , Goldenalternatehistory Minecraft : evolutionexpert1 (former), Goldenrebel25 Spore (USA): walkingman3 Call of Duty (6 Newest Games): Goldenrebel25 This wiki : Goldenrebel25 (well what do you think?) Nations Wiki : Goldenrebel25 Playdiplomacy.com : Goldenrebel25 Planetary Annihilation (BEST GAME EVER) : GoldenRebel25 Atwar : Goldenrebel25 Funnyjunk : goldenrebel Inactive LoL : Zawgit3 Forge of Empires : Goldenrebel25 Banned :D Goodgame Empire : walkingman3, walkingman4 Playdiplomacy.com : walkingman3, walkingman4, walkingman2, Zawgit1, Zawgit2 GR25 04:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Fun Facts about Goldenrebel25 #Goldenrebel lives in the USA. #Almost all of Rebel's countries named after towns that are in the area in real life, but a few, like Vordalkien, are names that Rebel made up. #Goldenrebel's personality is fun, witty, playful, but he is sometimes shy around large groups. #Goldenrebel has memorized the name and location of every country in Europe and the Middle East. In minutes, he can draw an accurate map of Europe and the Middle East just from pure memory! #Goldenrebel plays Minecraft, Planetary Annihilation, Ps3 games, is a whovian, and is also very interested in astronomy and palentology. #In December 2013 Rebel started a gaming channel, Rebelgames25, where he makes videos on Forge of Empires, Planetary Annihilation, and Minecraft. #In Mid-December 2013 Rebel had a problem with his computer so he coudn't make any videos, its fixed now though! #Another channel by Rebel, GoldenAlternateHistory, has been recently made. #Godlenrebel was the mapper who introduced Years. GR25 04:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Goldenrebel25 hates (The list goes from hates the least to hates the most) #Bad polandball makers #Bad Mappers #Stale popcorn #Kim Jong Uuuuun #Putin #Dictators #People who comment mean things in his videos/content #Bullies #Hackers in video games #Arcy #Nazis #Racisim #Really religious people #Bees, wasps, and hornets (I have Apiphobia and have been stung by 2 wasps and 1 bee) #LACTIC ACID SORES ARRRRGHHH I HAAAAATE THEM SOOO FREAKING MUUUUCH!!!!!!!! >:U GR25 04:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC)